Code Geass: Retribution of R2
by MadameJeanne
Summary: Nina Einstein and Dr. George Lyons are digging, looking for a lost tribal race of people, when they find something else entirely! R2 is awaking, to face the world once again from a force known only to the immortal witch C2... Suza/R2 Dimension Travel
1. Awaken R2

**Author's Note**: Hello reader! -shakes your hand wildly- Thanks for taking a look at my fanfic! I've been having dreams of writing this, so I finally caved in and said "What the heck?". It's not like it can do any harm but let some people in on a neat story!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or it's characters, thus why it is a fan-written-fiction.

* * *

The date was August 10, 2010 C.E on the traditional Gregorian calendar, a duo of archaeologists was sent out to explore an excavation site located in North America. It had been said great and powerful tribe leaders had been buried in the area, which apparently the leaders had a super-natural power to bend people's thoughts, wills, and cause mental harm. It was a wonder to all on how this happened. There was very little known about the people, fact being that no information was stored and that the only proof of their existence was a single piece of parchment by an Englishman who was bewitched by their enchantment. It explained how they were hidden amongst the mountains, practicing their bewitching magic in secret. Apparently the tribe leader had an evil talent of forcing you into a torturous sleep of nightmares, which he used to enslave his people and controlled people with an iron fist. With him was a witch, who seemed to be immortal and cannot die.

The archaeologists visiting the site had dubbed this power as Geis, after the Irish folklore of taboo contracts and spells. It was fascinating chasing after this rather obscure race of people, with all the mythology and the little things they had to use to distinguish fact and fiction. However exciting it may be, they wanted more physical facts versus the fantasy and all this magic nonsense. They returned to the original site where they found the parchment and very early traces of assorted clay pots, all with a similar picture of a bird-shaped symbol. It was noted that many of these historical finds were buried deep underground, suggesting possibly a landslide occurred at some point. As archaeologists returned time and time again to dig at the site in hopes to finding a better clue on the new people, they found something so outlandish that perhaps even history itself could not explain.

* * *

George Lyons was digging feverishly into the harsh rocky dirt, much more hardened than he really liked it to be. He really wanted to find something, anything to give him a clue on his research. Really, he had been at this for days with out a single find. The one thing they had dug up seemed to be a corpse of a badger, and gosh darned it was the worst feeling he had ever felt in him whole life when he carefully deposited the creature over to the sidelines out of camp. It's still around somewhere, laying there like it was taunting him. Taunt him if he dare! Lyons was positive he was going to be the one to uncover the greatest find that all of mankind would be in awe of. He just had to get used to the extensive labor on his hard back. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he finally let himself have a break. He hastily summoned his assistant in a hurry.

"Nina! Nina! Get me my water, quickly!"

Nina, Lyons's assistant, could sense his hastiness and quickly fetched his cool water container out of the ice chest. Lyons was quite demanding, stating he was dehydrated and need fluids immediately. When he got the water, he drank as much as he could until his assistant forced him to slow down.

"Dr. Lyons, you could kill yourself like that!" She sounded quite motherly as she scolded her colleague.

"Sorry, Nina, I really am. This is just so frustrating. Why can't we find anything? It is like they completely vanished off the planet."

He was only returned with silence. When it started to get awkward, Nina spoke up her opinion.

"I think we are going a bit far with this. I mean, there is no way a person can have super human powe…" She let her voice drift off when she noticed the resentment in the man's eyes.

"It's the most curious thing. I have to know just what really happened. Everyone else just scoffs at my work. But I know. I just know that digging here is right. I just know it. I can't explain why. I just know." Lyons sounded miserable.

"How about I help you? We can dig together. We will definitely find something then!" Nina smiled.

"You know I can't just let a girl go and do a man's work. You'll get dirty." Lyons laughed.

"But I want to!" Nina pouted, "I'll be extra good!"

"Alright then, since you insisted." The older man laughed as he patted the younger girl's onyx hair affectionately. **(1)**

The two went out back to the excavation site and returned to digging when Nina's shovel hit something. At first, it was thought to be a hard rock, but when a bit more was uncovered, it was found to be metal. Lyons quickly got excited, and quickly went to work to uncover it. Slowly, it was found to be a round metal capsule that looked rather futuristic than anything. Bother Nina and Lyons were astonished.

"What is this..? Is it something from the government…?" Nina questioned with a rather fearful tone in her voice.

"I… I don't know." The archaeologist placed his hand on the capsule before skittishly jumping back when it sprang to life.

The capsule emitted out a rather beautiful light as it opened, and the two could barely see a figure throwing back his or her head, long hair spread out in all directions. As the light seemed to dim, Nina at least managed to identify that the figure was a very pretty guy with rather long hair. Slowly his pale eyelids part to reveal rather unnatural amethyst eyes, sparkling like glitter. Lyons and Nina couldn't be any more astonished then they already were, just gawking with their jaw dropped as the new raven-haired boy stared them down, then collapsed.

"D-doctor!" Nina stuttered.

"We… we found it! Nina!" Lyons was gasping for breathes he stared fondly at the unconscious body.

"H-how do we know it has anything to do with what we are doing..!" Nina kept stuttering.

"Look, Nina dear! Look! He has that symbol, on his forehead! The ones on the ancient artifacts! This is… extraordinary! Nina, we did it!" Lyons was practically squealing.

"We… we uh, just can't assume that just yet! Let's try to haul the capsule on the truck bed and take this… guy back to your home." Nina suggested sheepishly.

"Alright then! Grab the tarp and supplies, Nina. Let's hurry!"

The older man swiftly went to the capsule with the unconscious male figure. He was pretty, the man decided. He looked a bit feminine, actually. He touched the figure slightly; wary on what he would do, but when nothing happened Lyons scooped the boy up and brought him over to the backseat of the rather large truck with ease. Next was the capsule, which was a bigger problem since the ropes were difficult to latch on. When that was done, it was no deal to get it on the truck since there happened to be a crane as an attachment to the truck. Just in case they were picking up something big, perhaps. **(2)**

Nina and Lyons were soon in the truck and driving off, careful of the precious cargo which was hidden with a tarp in the back. Another eye was on the one who was still sleeping in the back seat laying his rather delicate looking head on Nina Einstein's lap. She unconsciously ran her hand through his rather velvet-like raven hair. She discreetly bit her lip, uncertain about whether or not she should have actually brought this person with her and the Doctor back. He was so… strange to her. He was mysterious and in a way slightly forbidding. Her colleague however was polar opposite. He was excited about his find. Lyons wanted to shout it out to the world. However, he tried to control himself as he made through the three hour drive back to his retreat.

* * *

He was dreaming. In his dream, he was in an elegant hall, filled of pictures everywhere. Flowers, meadows, cathedrals, people. It was rather extravagant, to say at the very least. A young and pale boy looked quietly around his surroundings, observing everything keenly. He suddenly heard a voice which caught him off guard, making him jump.

"It seems that you are defensive as ever, R2."

The boy signaled out as R2 hunted down the voice until he found a rather pretty girl, dressed in black. She tucked her long green hair behind one of her ears, before giving him a small smile. Lelouch tried to mouth out the name. He quietly made the mouthed syllables of 'Ar-Too' as best as he could. The girl quietly frowned at this before she made he remark.

"I am here to help you, R2." She mentioned quietly.

"I am… R2?" He inquired, truly curious.

"Yes," she confirmed, "And I am C2. We… we are one and the same."

"One… and the same." He repeated quietly.

"You have lost your memories, R2. I cannot tell you, and you must wait for them to return on their own accord." She was a bit sterner than she needed to be.

"Who am I?" He simply asked, R2's eyes studying C2's carefully.

"You are R2. You are an immortal being who wields the power of Geass. You are an immortal that can make a contract with a mortal human in exchange of power to grant a wish."

"Geass?" R2 questioned quickly.

It took C2 a bit of a moment to answer.

"The Power of Kings."

R2 raised a brow, he was quite confused even after questioning this 'C2'. Who exactly… was he?

"Can you tell me where I am, witch?"

This comment seeming took her off guard, but soon she just chuckled before replying.

"The World of C, my little warlock. Do you still have anymore questions?"

"Yes," Replied an irritated R2, "Lots!"

C2 laughed before giving off a rather unsatisfied look on her face. Right when R2 was about to question her about that, she snapped.

"You should go, R2. Remember I have told you. But especially remember this R2: 'Only those that are prepared to fire should be fired at.'"

"Why? Ugh!"

In the midst of his questioning the world under him disappeared, and it seemed like he was sucked into an endless hole. He screamed.

* * *

Notes:

**(1)** I wanted to make it clear this is a father/daughter ish relationship. Don't get me wrong..

**(2)** Do archaeologists need big cranes? I don't know, but I couldn't think of anything else that would pick up that big thing. LOL.

So, how did you like it? R&R please! Sorry for the weird ending. So, who is R2? Is he Lelouch? Is he someone else? Who knows? C2 does, anyway. And what's with Nina? She's not normal, nor does she seem to recognize Lulu. And isn't August 10th the day Japan was conquered by the Britannians? Oh the insanity!


	2. The Man in the Picture

**A/N**: Chapter Two Here! Thank you for reading, really. It makes me REALLY happy. And the first five chapters is going to be confusing as all heck, but I will clarify this: This series takes place after R2. It's a continuation, and R3 series? -gigglesnort-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or it's characters, thus why it is a fan-written-fiction.

* * *

Nina Einstein leapt back in surprise as the rather calm looking boy opened his lips in a humble scream, bursting awake and forcing his rather cold eyes open. She was taken aback from the sudden change in emotion that took place. Nina, who had successfully helped transport the unconscious body over to the couch of Dr. George Lyons's two-story out-of-the-city-home, often called the 'Retreat', had been watching the sleeping person since they had arrived. Nina was sitting by the boy, taking care to watch if he made any movements, when he started that awful bellowing that set her off tumbling down off the chair she was sitting on. The boy was already sitting up right, looking left and right frantically as if he awoke from a rather dreadful nightmare. Despite her uncertainty, she remained concerned with the boy's well being; she fled his side to fetch some food, leaving R2 alone on the couch to watch her run away. R2 panted heavily, shutting his eyes and trying to remember everything he dreamt about.

His name was R2, what a strange name. Or he believed it to be strange, it didn't sound right. Was there a name odder than 'R2'? He remembered a woman, C2. She was strange. And something about her was so... fascinating at the very least. Then he remembered 'Geass' as in "The Power of Kings". Geass? If he remembered correctly it was something about powers and wishes. Was it a power to grant wishes? That sounded right to him, so he let it go. He took this moment to calm down. About the same time, Nina had returned with a toasted bagel, a glass of water, and Dr. Lyons himself. The older man ran a hand through his wiry gray hair before kneeling down before him and spoke in a rather quiet and somber voice.

"Can… can you speak English?"

R2 gave them a quiet stare, and right about when they were going to figure a 'no' R2 gave them his reply.

"Yes."

Apparently, R2 noticed, this pleased them for reasons he did not know.

"What is your name?" Nina interjected quickly.

"Name," he paused for a moment, "R…2…"

"Ahrchu?" the older man questioned, trying to play out the sounds.

"No, sir, I think he said the letter R, then the number 2."

"R2?" The man questioned the girl before looking at the boy for clarification.

"My name is R2," he shrugged lazily, "That is what it is."

Nina gave 'R2' a rather uncertain look. He was screaming so much a little while ago, why was he so calm now? She didn't realize it, but her thoughts showed right on her face. This made R2 laugh, which sent her in a state of embarrassment.

"Tell us, R2, where are you from? Is it from the future? Another planet? A parallel world? Perhaps you are a great being from the past?"

Lyons jumped at every single scenario he could think of; excited beyond belief of all of what has happened. He didn't even notice when R2 hung his head, obviously hurt by the statement.

"I don't know." R2 replied sullenly, not daring to look at the older man in the eye.

Lyons flinched at the reply. He felt angry, he didn't know why. He felt lied to.

"You… you… you have to know! You don't have to hide it from us!" Lyons took hold onto the jumpsuit that R2 was wearing stubbornly.

"I don't know." R2 repeated.

"Stop lying!" The doctor said with more fury this time.

"I don't know!" R2 seemed more upset now, which caused Nina to intervene.

"Stop it! Put him down, sir! If he doesn't know, he doesn't know!" Nina started crying, which made Lyons look miserable in return.

"Sorry." Lyons mumbled with a hint of regret.

R2 remained silent as he made himself comfortable back on the couch, attempting to remain as far as possible from these two as he could. It was Nina who started conversation again.

"I'm sorry R2," she smiled, "It's been a rough day for the both of us."

She went on when R2 didn't answer.

"This is Dr. Lyons, he is a high-class archeologist who is known for discovering the full history of Atlantis!" She said his achievement proudly as if it were her own.

Lyons shuffled his feet in response.

"And I am his assistant, Nina Einstein. We found you buried at the site of the old race of Native Americans who erm," he laughed at saying this out loud, "has powers. We call it Geis, it's pretty complicated."

R2 stared at Nina with his jaw open. Geass? What about Geass? He jumped up again which caused the air to stir back to that awkward mood that had devolved before.

"What do you know about Geass?! Please, please tell me what you know!"

Both Nina and Lyons gave each other odd looks before attempting to settle R2 down.

"Gladly, we will tell you what we know… R2. You just answer our questions truthfully as well." Lyons stated simply.

R2 gave him a curt nod, and Lyons began to tell him of progress he has made in the past two years.

It had been three years since Lyons had discovered the note outside his home, by pure chance had he found the note pinned high on a tree. The tree had been growing much too big, being plenty of years old, and was becoming hazardous to his home. He was chopping it down before it got out of control. As he was sorting through the logs and branches, a semi-red handkerchief had caught his eye. He was expecting just some trash, but to his surprise he had found a red cloth wrapped around a very slender cylinder, pinned harshly to the tree by a rather old knife. H extracted the knife and the 'bag' off the tree, but despite his best efforts, the knife had broke in several areas suggesting that another ten or twenty years and it would have given out completely. Lyons had taken the supplies indoors to read the contents, and he was astonished. This here was scientific history.

However, no one had seen the potential in the letter until a whole year later, where a small team of fellow archaeologists and his new assistant Nina had agreed to help on this project. Lyons was thrilled. This letter had said of a new race of super-powered Native-American humans who called themselves 'Britannians'. In the course of a year, the team had pinpointed where they live, what they did, and other aspects of the lives of 'Britannians'. However, they had nothing on the area of the 'power' that they had been given. After a while, it was clear to Lyons's co-workers that it was likely all folk-lore, and left Nina and Lyons alone to work on this project. The two had called this power 'Geis' after learning and reading the information they had gotten over the lengthy period of time.

The power apparently was given by the village leader's one woman, who apparently was immortal and extremely powerful as well as smart. The power was afflicted mostly on the mind, may it be mind reading, will bending, or making the mind stop for a brief period of time. However, to get a power there was a contract, which had remained unclear for the longest time. This power had given the Britannians complete control of land all around them, and absolute power over the people of Earth. However, some point in time when 'Americans' started colonizing their homeland, they had completely disappeared off the planet. Where did they go, it was unclear. Lyons was sure they were not killed. Despite knowing this much though, Lyons had felt like he only know so little. When R2 was discovered though, there was hope. But the longer R2 stayed, the more that hope started to dwindle.

"That power is probably the greatest thing humanity had ever achieved," he stated simply, "I know that it is my destiny to find it again."

R2 was silent as he tried to sink this all in. He compared what C2 had told him to what this man had to say. It matched, sort of. Was he an immortal like the woman of Lyon's tale? Or was he something else? He rested his fingers on his temple and forehead, trying to think.

"You're saying it wrong," R2 finally said, "It's Geass, not Geis."

"Geass?" Nina and Lyons asked together in harmony.

"The Power of Kings. The power to rule. The power I can give you." He said quietly, as if he were ashamed.

"You can give us that power?" Lyons asked, suddenly very serious.

Nina whimpered.

"Yes. Because like the witch," he was referring unconsciously to C2, "I am immortal. I am an immortal and contractor who can give out the power of Geass. This power will help you grant your wish, and in exchange you must grant mine. Do you acc…"

R2 put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from talking. If he didn't, he would have continued with 'Do you accept this contract, George Lyons?'. Where did that come from? It was like it came out on its own, a natural thing to do. He looked at the two in front of them; they were giving him a look. R2 wanted to run, he didn't belong here. He wanted to run off to a world where he felt in place. He really wanted to run to C2.

"C2…" he mumbled sincerely, and passed out.

* * *

He was in that room again. He was in that hall with countless floating pictures of places from all over. He was in the World of C. R2 noticed there was something different this time. Almost all of the pictures this time had a picture of a short and lean boy with semi-long raven hair. He had sparkling amethyst eyes and was definitely pretty. But he was always thinking, frowning, or yelling. R2 frowned himself while thinking quietly 'I wish he would smile.'

"You like him?"

The angel-voice of C2 did not catch him off guard this time; instead he spun around to grab the girl in an overwhelming hug. C2 growled with her disapproval.

"I'm sorry," R2 retreated back, "I missed you. And yes… I do like him."

C2 had a good chuckle out of this before quietly commenting about being conceited.

"What?" R2 questioned, not quite catching the comment himself.

"Nothing." C2 stated, giving him the cold stare.

"C2, why did you send me there? Why can't I be with you?"

He was surprisingly thoughtful and earnest.

"Because… Lelouch told me to send you there. Lelouch said you needed to save that world from peril."

"Lelouch? Who is that?" R2 rather demanded than asked.

"The man in the picture, R2."

"Who is he to me?"

"Your worst enemy, R2. He is the Demon King, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Vi… Britannia?" He echoed. Then it hit him.

"I need to save the world from him?"

"Yes, R2. When you return, you are to look for Suzaku Kuruugi. Make a contract with him. You will need him as an ally, R2." C2 looked rather calm as she said this.

"Are you sending me off again…?" R2 looked like a dejected puppy.

"Yes. Goodbye, R2."

* * *

When R2 woke back up, it was dark. Dark enough that no one could see R2 sneak off into the night. He stealthily escaped the locked room he was put in; out the window he had somehow broke without a sound. Slinking over the broken glass and into a tree he made his way into the woods, thankful that the jumpsuit had penetrated the wretched cold. There was one thing on his mind. May it be C2 or himself, ever since he heard the name it was all he could think about. C2 wanted him to look for Suzaku Kuruugi. He had to find Suzaku. He absolutely had to find Suzaku!

Suzaku, Suzaku. That was all he could think about. He had to find Suzaku for C2. So he can save the world and regain his memories. He just knew that he had to get out of here. He didn't particularly know where to look; he just knew he had to look for Suzaku. For C2. That was all, right?

* * *

**Extra Note**: Oh no? What will happen! (sorry for the filler-ish-chappie)

R&R? I really want some cookies. Please?

Aparently, this IS a Code Geass fanfic. Oh, surprising indeed! What the heck is going on, and who is R2? The enemy of Lelouch? Where is Lelouch? And what about Suzaku? And what about weird Lyons and out-of-character Nina? Look foward to the next chapter!


	3. He's the Emperor of Japan

**A/N:** Is anyone even reading this?

If you see this, then great but.. I'm just a little sad. OH WELL THOUGH! I'M GONNA UPLOAD CHAPTERS ANYWAY!! :D

I've decided this is a mildmildmildmild yaoi fanfic. Sorry non-yaoi fans.. -cries off somewhere-

* * *

Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop.

The sounds of the horse's hooves thumping carelessly against the level stone gave off a sort of enchanting beat, lulling R2 into a sense of tranquility. He was sitting sluggishly on the a pile of oranges in a small handcart, out in the foothills which only God knows where. However, the sky was a majestic blue, the sun was a blistering yellow, the grass was an astonishing green, and the flowers that spread all about the rolling hills were all perked and energetic, dancing in all their colors of red, orange, blue, purple, and white. Despite this though, R2 couldn't help but grimace.

What was he, a man with no memory and no money, to do from now on? The first priority was defiantly to find Suzaku, but there were other things like daily needs and shelter. He got some foodstuff already, and transportation was covered from the beginning. He couldn't help himself from stealing a horse from the doctor and a cart from some orange farmer over south of the 'Retreat'. R2 thought back upon the feelings of the orange farmer, for just a moment. He grew plenty of oranges anyway, right? He wouldn't mind if a few were missing… along with his cart, too. He would not mind it at all. Okay, maybe he would mind a little bit… Maybe he will think some local kids took them, or something.

Everything was silent for a while. Even R2's mind was quiet as they continued along the trail that R2 discovered earlier. There was some wind blowing. He could hear some water seep just as calmly, signaling that a stream was not so far away. R2 decided, after a minutes thought, to go off road to give him and the horse a break. The horse deserved one anyway for being so cooperative when he just forced it to take him so far away from its master and dwelling. R2 pitied the beast because of it. If it wasn't for that woman, it wouldn't have had to leave in the first place. C2 was the whole reason of his and everyone's problems lately.

Why did C2 have to make things so problematical, couldn't she just inform him his past then tell him what to do? It was so simple! No matter how hard he tried 'remembering on his own accord' all he would do was get a headache. However, he could not hate the fellow immortal. He had grown attached to her like a baby with his first toy. He just couldn't hate her. But he COULD get irritated at her. And a small raging fire was stirring in his gut, waiting to explode. However, before any of these 'explosions' and what not could happen he was tapped on the shoulder roughly.

A gruff, stern, and uncaring voice greeted him as R2 turned around. It was the orange farmer.

"Where do you think you are taking those oranges, lad?"

"Oh… hello sir… you see I-"

R2 head the sound of glass shattering, then everything went black.

~*~

When he woke up, he refused to open his eyes and kept pretending he was unconscious. After a while though, he opened his right eye just a little to peak around the room. R2 could see two pairs of muddy boots on separate sides of the room, along with two different voices. They were both distinctly a man and a young woman.

"Jeremiah, I do not think it's appropriate we almost murder a man and lug him in our home over a hardly any oranges…"

"Hardly any? That was practically all the oranges we were going to sell off to the market out east next week! That boy sure is lucky he really isn't dead! Why, if Miss Marianne were still here I-"

Somehow, the mention of the lady of the house turned on a feeling of loathing that welled deep inside R2. His face evidently displayed his repulsion, which caught the attention of the woman, and she frankly pointed it out.

"He is awake."

For some reason R2 got a outlandish, almost déjà vu, sort of sensation that he was going to wake up to a new pair of odd people with no idea how he got there for a while now.

The one labeled Jeremiah had rapidly turned around with a sharp hawk's eye directly on R2. For a moment, he was purely analyzing and confirming the state of the young man. Then, he commanded with his brisk voice.

"Get up."

R2 did as he was told, while letting his lips puff out to make a pouty-face. This seemed to aggravate Jeremiah.

"Don't get cocky kid," the man laughed, "This isn't the place to screw up, you know."

"Oh really," his expression wholeheartedly enlightened, "Why is that?"

"Because the Mistress doesn't mind spare recruits, that's why."

R2 flinched, but never let it show on his face.

It was silent between the two males before the woman, who was easily forgotten, spoke up.

"Captured."

The only one who responded was R2, who turned his gaze to her promptly, startled by her voice.

"Captured?" R2 echoed.

"She means she took your picture, kiddo."

Jeremiah paused, and then decided he would be a bit nicer.

"I am Jeremiah Gottwald, supervisor of everything that goes about the orange plantation. This woman here is Ayna Alsterim, my superior and my cousin. Haha."

Nervous chuckles filled the room before the attention was turned on R2 to say something.

"I suppose.. I apologize?" he managed to say sheepishly.

"You better." Jeremiah laughed.

More nervous chuckles filled the room. R2 felt like he had to do something. But what? It looked like Jeremiah was about to leave. His companion retained so such facial expression though.

"D-Do you know a Suzaku Kuruugi?"

Jeremiah opened his mouth, jaw dropped below his heart. He definitely was not expecting that.

"Of course I do! He is Japan's one true monarch. The Pure Royal Emperor of Japan, they say! He is the one rising sun of our people!"

There was pure respect in that, R2 noticed.

"Do you think I could meet him?"

Jeremiah laughed at R2's pitiful request.

"Of course not… what's your name?"

"R2."

"ArrChu?"

"R2."

"Well then R2," Jeremiah made some odd expressions saying the name, "The emperor won't just see any orange-stealing peasant, or he wouldn't be able to get anything done. You need to have connections."

Jeremiah did things with his fingers to symbolize the word 'connections'. R2 knew what he meant though. He needed some help from nobles.

"Isn't your Mistress a noble..?"

"Shush, boy. I like you. Don't know why, I just do. How about I make you a deal, one you can't refuse. We play a dice game. If you win, I'll get you your connections to talk with the Emperor, and I'll give you back your horse too. But if I win, you got to promise that you will never return here, I get to keep your horse. Deal?"

R2 pushed his long and thick hair behind his neck before giving Jeremiah a simple "I agree" statement.

~*~

The table was neatly set out, the dice were lazily tossed into their respective cups, and the players were seated over on each side of the table, with Anya to tower above them and watch quietly.

"What game shall we play?" R2 asked almost too quietly.

"Usually, I would suggest chess, but today I want to do something different."

"Hmm?" R2 bit his lip.

"Dice," Jeremiah indicated to the dice-cups, "Liar's Dice."

"I don't think I am familiar with the rules."

R2 paused and breathed a silent "I don't think I am familiar with anything anyway."

"O' course not! Then we will go by my rules now. First, I roll then you roll. We both do not look at each other's dice you see, that's the point in Liar's Dice. You either lie about an amount in your hand or you tell the truth. Say I got two fours, and say I got three fours. It's your job to figure if I'm lying or not."

"But, if I catch you lying you're going to have to throw a die into the pot now. Even you loose all of your dice, you're out."

R2 caught the whiff of things, and mumbled a tiny "Let's start".

~*~

Both R2 and Jeremiah rolled their dice, and both of them only looked on quietly at each other when R2 made the first call.

"One three."

"Five threes."

"Thre- Wait, what?!"

R2's face gave Jeremiah the satisfaction of knowing that R2 had told him that his call was indeed a lie. In response, he merely uncovered his hand to reveal two threes and a single six, and when R2 uncovered his hand there were three threes. R2 made a grunting noise as he discarded one of his die.

"You lost so soon, R2!"

"Just roll already, Suzie."

"Excuse me?"

R2 paused. Suzie? Like Suzy? Where did he pull that from? But he would have to wait for that answer, for Jeremiah was waiting for the call.

"Two fours."

"Two fives."

"Three fours."

Jeremiah looked at his hand then at R2.

"Four fours."

"Lies!"

They each uncovered their hands to reveal only two fours in Jeremiah's hands. The elder merely just smiled before putting away one of his die. They both had two dice left. It was Jeremiah's turn to make the call.

"Two fours."

"You can't roll two fours like that…"

"But I just did."

Jeremiah uncovered his die to reveal, indeed, two fours.

R2 put one of his die into the pot. He only had one left, and Jeremiah still had two.

"Well then I'm going with one five."

Knowing from past times from playing this game, when some one had only one die left they usually told the truth. R2 had to be no different. Jeremiah looked at his hand. Two fives.

"Three fives."

"That is a lie."

There indeed was only two fives. R2 had rolled a two.

One die each.

"One one," Jeremiah decided after a moment's thought, "What do you think Jeremiah?"

"I think," R2 said in the same tone, "two ones."

"That's not possible!"

But it was, as each player unveiled his die to show that they both had one one.

Jeremiah didn't know what to do besides laugh.

"You won!"

~*~

"Were you trying to prove something by picking a game like Liar's Dice, Jeremiah Gottwald?" R2 asked rather thoughtlessly as the two ate together with Anya at a wooden table.

Jeremiah scoffed, "Course not," but he caved in, "I just wanted to see what kind of person you are."

"So you were trying to prove something."

"Noisy." Anya mentioned quietly.

"You know, R2, you would make an excellent play mate with the young masters."

"The young masters?" R2 questioned.

"Yes, Master Lelouch and Mistress Nunnally."

"Lelouch?!" R2 jumped to his feet immediately.

"Erm, yes…?" Jeremiah was taken aback to R2's sudden curiosity, or whatnot.

"Where is he?"

"Actually," Jeremiah bit his lip for leaking this information, "He is currently out to visit with the Emperor himself."

"Are they there currently?!"

"I suppose…"

"Please, help me get there Jeremiah! Those people are the one reason I exist!"

Jeremiah caught the strange neediness in R2's voice and couldn't help himself from obliging to R2's demands.

"I can get you into the castle," Jeremiah muttered to himself, "But what you do inside I can not manipulate."

"Please, somehow! I beg of you!"

R2 felt slightly forceful, but he could not help it. This was why he existed.

Jeremiah simply nodded and insisted he stay for the night. R2 went to sleep greeted by a dream with C2.

~*~

"C2?"

"Yes, R2?"

"What does Suzaku look like?"

R2 couldn't say the question was actually 'random'. Just a little strange out of the conversations they previously had.

C2 thought for a moment's time, but to R2 it seemed like ages.

"He is tan, tan like he had been in the sun his whole life and never been in darkness. His eyes are green, greener than the trees, greener than life. His hair his curly and brown like a rather shaggy dog. Does that satisfy you?"

"No, it doesn't." R2 sighed before complaining, "With all these pictures, you would think you would have one of Suzaku?"

C2 thought again, before simply saying "If that is what you demand."

The pictures shifted and changed, and morphed into pictures of a certain curly-haired teen, standing with a friendly expression next to Lelouch.

"Why is he with Lelouch, the demon? Isn't he the great emperor?"

C2 managed to frown without the ever-noticing R2 from catching her change of facial expression. For simplicity's sake, she just said: "He wasn't always bad."

"He wasn't, but that means he was at some point good, right?"

C2 arched a green brow before giggling.

"I suppose it goes like that. Are you ready to wake up, warlock?"

"I suppose…"

At this point, he expected to be thrown out of the World of C, a total black out. But nothing came. He was still in that room, but C2 was gone. What happened?

Suddenly, his head exploded in pain. He winced and lurched forward, feeling bile form and shoot through his throat. R2 fought back the urge to let it all out, and tried not to release the vomit that was frantically trying to escaping his body. With tears welling up in his eyes, he started to see pictures in the frames in the room. They were his memories. As he strained to look, he could only see the face of a young man with green eyes and brunette hair.

He was awake.

* * *

**Extra Note: **Okay, I feel I'm getting repetative.

I'm going to keep that in mind for future fanfics.

Anyway, CLIFFHANGER SORT OF! :D R2 keeps getting worse and worse, and I think I blew everyone's minds up. BUT THERE WILL BE SUZULULU SOON! Eventually, my love. **AND DON'T FORGET TO SPEAK UP! You have lips! (keys) Review? :D**


End file.
